Take My Breath Away
by dm's princess
Summary: Songfic/One shot/My Second Fic. A story about Draco and Hermione. The good, the bad and the ugly of their relationship.


**A/N: Hey everyone. This is fic number 2. I am working on a sequel to my first story which is called 'Unexpected' if any of you want to check it out. Thanks if you do :) I almost didn't write this and I'm not very happy with the outcome but because I spent so much time writing it I went ahead and posted it. Please review. Thanks so much.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but plot.**

**Happy Reading.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**_Take My Breath Away_**

**_Lyrics by: Berlin_**

Hermione sat quietly at her desk. The feather of her quill she was writing with was held between her teeth as she scribbled furiously.

Absorbed in her work she failed to notice the piece of parchment that had been clasped into a ball, thrown at her and landed silently by her elbow.

Continuously she scribbled down her notes for Professor Flitwick. It wasn't until the bell rang signaling the end of class that Hermione noticed the ball of parchment.

Pensively she picked up the parchment and flattened it out on her desk. The message inscribed five simple words, with a very crude meaning:

_I want to fuck you._

Hermione lashed her neck violently to the side with narrowed eyes to Draco Malfoy. He was getting up as well with fellow Slytherin housemate Blaise Zabini.

He gave her an alluring grin that made her knees quiver with weakness. Damn he knew only too well how to get to her these days.

**_Watching every motion in my foolish lover's game_**

Hermione furiously left the room without a backwards glance. She took the stairs two at a time down the staircase to the Great Hall for lunch.

She sat with Ron and Ginny eating her lunch in peace. Harry was nowhere to be found. Ron had mumbled something about him worrying about the upcoming Quidditch match.

At the mention of the upcoming match the whole Gryffindor table began speaking excitedly about it. Hermione felt very lame very quickly. Quidditch was an utter bore to her.

Hurriedly she mumbled an excuse of going to the library to escape the Quidditch chat. As she strode eagerly down the corridor toward the library a hand snuck out from a nearby broom closet and caught her around the waist.

The culprit hauled her into the closet with them and pressed their lips smoothly against hers when she was inside the closet. Hermione whimpered, gripped the mans shoulders and pushed him away.

"No Draco… _what are you doing_?"

"Isn't that obvious?" He asked happily then reattached his lips on hers.

"No Draco. Stop it." She growled pushing him hard away from her.

"What are you on about?" He asked perplexed.

"Ugh I'm just not in the mood. You made me angry last period." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

He smiled and leaned in towards her. One of his hands came to rest right above her head on the stone wall and he moved in even closer.

"I was only saying what was on my mind."

"Yeah it seems to be the only thing on your mind these days." She replied gruffly.

Draco's eyes narrowed.

"It wasn't a big deal Hermione. I don't understand why you're being so uptight… is it that time of the month again? Is that why you don't wanna shag?"

"Oh would you just stuff it!" She cried exasperated.

"I'll stuff you," he said leaning in even closer to her with sparkling eyes.

Hermione rolled her eyes and pushed him away from her.

"No. And no. I'm angry because you just seem to do these… _things_ all the time now! You're so carefree! You're being so careless about our relationship."

"Is it bad to be carefree Hermione?" He asked.

"It is about this! Us! Anybody could've picked up that note while I wasn't looking!"

"They probably would've thought I was joking-"

"That is beside the point!" She screeched her arms flinging up in the air.

"When are you going to grow up Draco?" She moaned leaning her head back against the wall of the closet.

Draco bit the inside of his cheek then slowly leaned in and kissed her softly. Along her jaw line, down and up her neck, nibbled her ears, kissed her nose and forehead, then laid a scorching hot kiss on her mouth.

Hermione moaned in gratification and seemed to forget all about how angry she was with Draco. Ever so slowly Draco hiked up her pleated school skirt and unbuckled his belt.

Both teens groaned as a hot overwhelming feeling settled throughout both of their bodies and captivated their minds. Draco began thrusting rhythmically into Hermione; she met each of his thrusts with a delighted gasp.

Draco's large rough hands ran over every part of her body. He hiked one of her legs up and around his waist so that he could penetrate deeper. Hermione's head rolled back as her pleasure intensified.

A buoyant sensation filled her body and she cried out releasing a tidal wave of pleasure. Sensations she'd never known until now rocked her being and Draco's too.

He was panting heavily as he thrust more and more vigorously in her each time. His perfectly styled hair had come undone and his bangs stuck to his sweat coated forehead.

Hermione reached her hand up and wrapped it around his neck. She bit her lip as their eyes met. Draco's tall frame rattled unexpectedly against her and he tried to steady himself and his thrusts.

Hermione leaned in to him and whispered hotly into his ear:

"Let go Draco, I want to see you unravel from pleasure."

Draco groaned and heaved a huge breath. He closed his eyes and cried out gripping her tightly in his massive hands.

"Harder," Hermione encouraged softly in his ear.

Draco moaned and flung his head back. This was exceptionally erotic for Hermione to watch. He usually was so in control and had never cried out like this before.

The same buoyant sensation that had captivated Hermione suddenly rocked Draco from his head to his toes and he clenched and tightened every muscle in his body.

He released a breathless cry and fell against Hermione squashing her between him and the rough stone wall. Hermione ran her hands through Draco's soft blonde mat of hair sighing.

She could be mad at Draco every day for the rest of her life, if this was how they were going to make up every time. Slowly they pulled apart.

"You're incredible," he murmured quietly to her in awe.

"Likewise," she replied staring into his eyes, her own eyes sparkling.

_**On this endless ocean finally lovers know no shame**_

_**Turning and returning to some secret place inside**_

Draco couldn't keep his eyes off of Hermione the next day. All of the classes that he had with Gryffindor Draco would sit as close to Hermione as he could without raising attention.

He wanted to be close to her, be with her again. Right now. He tried to stare discreetly at her, but several times found himself unable to control his wanton gaze.

Hermione seemed to be having a perfectly normal natural day to him. Without a care in the world she busily worked on her class work and notes.

Little did she know that she had just given Draco Malfoy the best shag of his life yesterday afternoon and had left him utterly bewitched by her.

Sure they had had sex several times before yesterday. They'd been dating for seven months now. And their sex had been great… so he thought.

But since yesterday he had had no idea how truly exquisite and what Hermione was capable of in bed. It was surprising even to him.

When Care of Magical Creatures was over he followed her and Lavender Brown to the library. He waited until Lavender left and Hermione was alone.

"Afternoon darling," he said in his deepest sexiest voice as he emerged from behind a bookshelf.

Hermione looked up at him and sighed.

"Draco… what a surprise. What do you want?"

"That sounds familiar. But really is that any way at all to greet me after yesterday?" He asked sitting down very close to her.

_So, _Hermione thought, _he's been thinking about it all day as well._

"I don't know what you mean." She replied frankly.

The corner of Draco's moth twitched and he cleared his throat.

"I meant what happened in the broom closet."

Hermione nodded and looked expectantly at him.

"And?" She asked.

Draco glared.

"Hermione Granger that was bloody well the best shag I've ever had. And not only in my relationship with you, but the best damn shag that I've ever had in my life. You felt it too yesterday didn't you?"

Hermione smiled at Draco.

"It was ok."

Draco looked horrified at her.

"_Ok_?"

"Yes."

His eyes narrowed yet again. She had to be bluffing this. Leisurely Draco scooted his chair even closer to hers. Hermione stared at him calmly.

"Well I suppose it wasn't the _best_ ever. That time that I shagged Brown was quite a ride."

Hermione glared murderously at him then looked quickly back at her book.

"I thought we agreed that you wouldn't bring up your sexual history… _Malfoy._"

"Oh I'm sorry. Did I offend you by saying that you shag only mediocre. You weren't as good as Lavender in bed." He asked raising his eyebrows.

Hermione slapped him across the face.

"_Stop it Draco._"

"No."

"Why not!?"

"Not until you admit that you're lying and that yesterday was the bloody best fucking shag of your life!"

Her eyes widened. They stared at one another continuously with narrowed eyes. Then suddenly Hermione burst out laughing and leaned into Draco hugging him.

"Are you serious?" She asked through fits of giggles.

"Er… yes." He answered awkwardly.

"Oh Draco! Yesterday was the most fabulous shag that I've _EVER _had!" She laughed then kissed him soundly on his lips.

Draco felt the breath in his throat hitch when she kissed him. He became briefly paralyzed against her. Her touch and kiss made him feel weak to the bone, and surprisingly he didn't mind.

When they pulled apart Draco was breathless and had literally had his breath taken away. She was truly amazing.

"C'mon lets go find an empty broom closet," she whispered then winked at him.

_**Watching in slow motion as you turn around and say**_

_**Take my breath away**_

_**Take my breath away**_

Five months passed and Hermione was furious with Draco. They had been so in love with one another only five months ago, but now that seemed to be fading away.

They had both graduated from school and now lived together in Draco's manor that he had inherited when his father passed away. His mother had left to live in France in their vacation home leaving Hermione and Draco to live alone.

It had been wonderful starting out this way. But a well known fact of life was starting to prove itself correct. All good things must come to an end. Draco had changed significantly since he'd graduated.

And not for the better. He'd picked up on drinking, heavily. He also was seen around Diagon Alley with several dozens of women regularly.

Hermione had expected them to be happily married by now. Their year anniversary had just passed two weeks ago and nothing had happened except Draco had bought her some sexy lingerie and fucked her while he was hung over.

Not once did he say how much he loved her or how happy he was that he was with her. Hermione was unhappy in her relationship to say the least.

_**Watching I keep waiting still anticipating love**_

_**Never hesitating to become the fated ones**_

Hermione came home one evening to find all the lights on in the manor. That's odd, she thought as she walked towards the kitchen with her shopping bags. She'd bought Draco a new pair of Quidditch robes in Diagon Alley today.

When she entered through the lit kitchen she was met with the horrifying sight of Draco roughly kissing a tall lean blond girl that was pressed up against the counter.

Hermione cried out and fled the kitchen in a sprint crying. Draco ran after her and caught her on the staircase. They fell in a heap with Draco on top of her.

He gripped her wrists and held them down saving himself from the punches she tried to throw up at him.

"No stop it Draco! Don't touch me! I can't believe that you ch-cheated on me!" She sobbed hitting him.

"Her-Hermione I'm, I'm d-drunk!" He giggled.

"Its n-n-nothing," he insisted trying to kiss her on the lips.

Hermione sobbed and fell limp.

"Draco you have to stop drinking! You have to!"

He looked down at her. His eyes were hazy and unfocused.

"Ok Hermione. I promise I will. I l-love you ya know…"

Hermione grabbed onto him tightly and cried into his chest. Draco picked her up wedding style and carried her upstairs to their bedroom. He sat her down and laid down next to her.

Hermione leaned in and kissed him on his mouth soundly. Draco felt a vaguely familiar sensation of not being able to breathe when they pulled apart.

His chest tightened as she took his breath away. He felt so stupid. He knew that this was the woman that he really loved.

_**Turning and returning to some secret place to hide**_

_**Watching in slow motion as you turn to me and say**_

_**Take my breath away**_

Two more months passed and Draco did not keep any of the promises that he made to Hermione. He did not stop drinking and he did not stay faithful. Hermione had had enough.

Draco came into their bedroom one night to find Hermione sitting on the bed calmly, a suitcase by her side. Draco raised his eyebrows.

"What are you doing Hermione?"

He wasn't drunk. For once.

"I'm leaving Draco. I'm going to stay at Ron's. I can't stay here with you anymore. You hurt me to much."

Draco stared at her blankly. An atmosphere that was so still that it scared Hermione settled over. Then Draco tightened his lips to speak.

"You-You're not leaving Hermione. I won't let you."

"Its not up to you Draco." She said rising from the bed.

Draco's eyes flared and he clenched his jaw.

"No Hermione. Stay here with me."

She shook her head.

"I can't."

Hermione picked up her suitcase and walked past him and out of their bedroom. Draco stayed behind for a moment so angry that he couldn't move. With extreme speed he fled the room and stormed down the hallway and down the staircase to Hermione.

He met her alarmed wide eyes and grabbed her suitcase from her. He flung it violently and it slide across the checkered tile floor twenty feet away.

"Draco-"

"ARGHH!" He roared grabbing her by her shoulder and yanking her against his body.

"You won't leave me that easily Hermione!"

"Draco you're hurting me! Stop it stop it!"

Draco growled and threw her to the ground. He fell to the floor and landed above her. Hermione tried to push him away but he held her down with one strong arm.

His other arm quickly moved up under her skirt and moved her panties aside.

"Draco! Don't!"

Too late he roughly shoved two of his fingers deep inside of her. Hermione cried out in pain clenching her eyelids closed. He ignored her cries and violated her with his rough hands.

When finally she thought he was done he quickly began fumbling with his pants. Hermione watched him and began to sob uncontrollably.

"Draco… what've you become?"

He suddenly stopped and stared down at her. Hermione stared up at him and shook her head.

"I don't even know who you are anymore. Or who I am…"

His nostrils flared and his lips slightly trembled. Slowly he pulled himself off of her and stood up his back facing her. Hermione gasped in relief but continued to lay there limp on the ground.

"Hermione I-" He began turning around.

"No. _Don't ever talk to me again_." She retorted suddenly jumping up from the ground.

"Wait! Please." He begged moving closer to her.

"No!" She screamed grabbing onto the back of a chair to hold herself up.

Her body was trembling.

"Oh god," he gasped watching her body tremble in terror.

In terror and fearing him and his touch.

"Oh shit what've I done to you baby-" He made another move towards her but she would have none of it.

"Don't! Just shut up and never speak to me again!" She spat threw tears.

His Adam's apple bobbed up and down in his throat as he swallowed down a huge chunk of emotion. He had just ruined her. He'd violated her. He did something he could never take back.

Hermione ran from the house sobbing. She left her suitcase behind along with her heart.

_**Through the hourglass I saw you, in time you slipped away**_

_**When the mirror crashed I called you, and turned to hear you say**_

_**If only for today I am unafraid**_

Hermione was shopping in Diagon Alley with Ginny Weasley. The two girls were shopping for last minute Christmas gifts. Ever since Hermione had broken up with Draco she'd lived at the Burrow with the Weasley.

It had been nearly a year. Tomorrow was Christmas so the girls were shopping frantically so they could get back to the Burrow in time to eat a Christmas Eve feast.

They passed the window of a pet shop and had to stop and stare at some kittens. Then they stopped by Flourish and Blotts to pick up a book for Charlie about Arabian Dragons in the Middle East.

As they walked out the door of Flourish and Blotts the door bell jingling, a deep familiar voice called Hermione's name. Hermione looked up and her eyes widened instantly when they met the owner of the voice.

Draco Malfoy standing lean tall and handsome stood before her in a black suit, black coat and a black hat. Her jaw dropped slowly and Ginny stared foully at him.

"Oh… Malfoy… evening."

He nodded and smiled at her.

"Happy Christmas." He said kindly.

Ginny's sour face was replaced by an amused glance.

"Evening Ginny." He said nodding to her.

Ginny's eyes widened and she looked taken aback.

"What're you doing here?" Hermione asked him crossing her arms uncomfortably.

"Well I was er… shopping. Last minute Christmas presents you know."

Ginny smiled and nodded. Hermione stared blankly at him.

"Well lovely see you. Farewell."

Hermione turned grabbing Ginny and yanking her along the street with her.

"Hermione he was being very nice."

"No Ginny I wouldn't stay a minute longer!" Hermione replied anxiously.

Hermione had never spoken to Ginny, or anyone for that matter, about her traumatic departure from Draco almost a year ago.

Suddenly Hermione heard the sound of snow crunching and person running up the street close to her. Draco had run up and ran to stand in front of Hermione blocking her way.

"Hermione… look… could we… get a drink maybe?" Draco asked her nervously.

"A drink!? With you?" She laughed shrilly.

"Never gave up on the old habit did you?" She asked glaring at him.

"No! No! I meant tea or a butterbeer. I'm sober." He added quietly and looking at Ginny uncomfortably.

"Well good for you but no. I need to get back home. Now excuse me you're blocking my way." She demanded staring icily at him.

He shivered.

"All right." He said defeated and moved aside.

Hermione swept past him Ginny in her wake.

"Hermione you should've given him a chance to redeem his past!" Ginny whispered.

"When hell freezes over!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next morning the spirit of Christmas at the Burrow was electrifying. Throughout the morning everyone opened gifts, sang carols and shared stories of past Christmases.

By noon the essence of a Christmas feast filled the house making everyone's mouth water. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny worked busily in the kitchen preparing the dinner as Hermione, Harry and the rest of the Weasley's sat comfortably in the living room in front of the roaring fire.

Around two o'clock was when it happened. A knock on the door caught everyone's attention. Ginny answered the door.

"Oh! Malfoy!"

Hermione's head shot up and her eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"Yes come in." She heard Ginny say.

"_No._" Hermione bit out made a dash for the stairs.

"Hermione!"

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks. She turned to see Ginny with her hands on her hips at the foot of the stairs. The Weasleys and Harry were staring at her and behind Ginny Draco stood with a Christmas present in his arms.

"Malfoy's brought a gift for you." Ginny said in a forced sweet voice.

"Oh?" Hermione asked quivering.

"Come down now."

Slowly Hermione descended down the staircase and walked past Ginny to Draco. He smiled nervously at her then held her gift out to her.

"For you. Happy Christmas."

Hermione stared down at the floor tears welling up in her eyes.

"Th-thank you." She muttered.

"I have gifts for the rest of you." He said to the Weasley's and Harry.

They all raised their eyebrows. Draco clapped his hands and a dozen house elves walked through the door carrying hundreds of wrapped boxes.

Hermione watched the house elves horrified. Then looked up at Draco with widened eyes and glared evilly at him. He seemed hurt by her look.

Hermione sat in a chair in the corner of the living room as the Weasley's and Harry opened all of their gifts. The gifts Draco gave to them were magnificent.

Draco kept his distance from Hermione, but watched happily as his former foes opened their gifts and thanked him immensely for their spectacular presents.

"Why Draco why in Merlin's name did you do this for us?" Mr. Weasley asked Draco as he and Draco sipped on Firewhisky.

"I don't have to have a reason do I?" Draco asked before taking a long swig of his drink.

Everyone in the room stared at him, including Hermione, but she was the only one with a scowl on her face.

"I do have a Christmas wish however," Draco said staring at Hermione.

"What's that?" Mrs. Weasley asked smiling at him looking away for the first time from the marvelous stitching kit he'd bought for her.

"To take Hermione out to a Christmas dinner." He said his eyes sparkling.

Everyone stared at Hermione. Hermione looked watchful then cleared her throat.

"Ahem… let me get my coat."

10 minutes later Draco and Hermione had apparated from the Burrow to Diagon Alley. Then were about the only people it seemed in the town. They began walking silently down the street.

"Where would you like to eat?" He asked her pleasantly.

"I don't care." She grunted.

Draco sighed then spun her towards a restaurant called _Gregokviche's_. They were the only people in the restaurant and it seemed the hostess was the only person working.

She smiled at the pair and led them to a secluded booth with black leather and soft red curtains surrounded the booth.

"Thank you for coming Hermione."

"Let's make this quick Malfoy. I'll have a butterbeer and the most expensive thing on the menu." Hermione said flatly to the host.

The witch looked strangely at Hermione, but nodded then looked to Draco.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah a butterbeer and oysters."

She nodded and left them. Hermione drummed her fingers on the table absent mindedly ignoring Draco. Draco bit his lip watching her. He was nervous.

"I think the Weasley's… and Harry enjoyed their gifts." He said quietly.

"Yes that's what you want isn't it. You're buttering them up for some reason I don't think I quiet understand yet. But I know this has to do with me so let me make this clear. Leave them out of it. This is between you and me. No one else."

He sighed.

"I just want you back Hermione-"

"No."

"Hermione-"

"I didn't come her to talk about the past. I came here to eat."

He nodded.

"I'm sober now. I haven't dated a single woman since you left me-"

"Bullshit."

"I haven't!"

"Even if I was to consider this Malfoy you're picking at things I've long since forgotten. There's only one reason that I'm scared of you. One reason I don't trust you. And I'm pretty sure that you'll _never_ be able to fix the damage from it."

Draco swallowed. He knew she was talking about when she'd left the manor.

"Hermione… I was such an evil, horrible, twisted, son-of-a-bitch-"

"You're damn right. Why would I take you back since you're so horrible?"

"I've changed. I promise I have. And I miss you-"

"It's all about you isn't it. You miss me… boohoo… Draco you could've tried fixing things a long time ago! But you choose to wait and because of that I've moved on and I don't want you anymore!"

"But Hermione… we're suppose to be together-"

"_Suppose to be together?_ What kind of shit is that!? Where you suppose to violate me? To nearly rape me? To humiliate me and make me feel weak and stupid for staying with you!? I've learned my lesson from being with you Draco. And I'm not going through it again!"

With that she flung her napkin on the table and left the restaurant. Draco put his hands over his face and without knowing what he was doing ran after her.

"Hermione!"

Hermione stormed down the street ignoring him. Draco ran up and caught her. He turned her around and put his hands on her face.

"Don't touch me!"

"Hermione I love you. I always have always will. I know I did a horrible despicable thing that I'll never be able to forgive myself for. But I have changed and I will never _ever _hurt you again so long as I live. Please give me a chance. I wasn't myself at that time. You loved me and I hurt you badly, and that's not the person that I am. You know that. I just want to make you happy. I can make you happy. I do love you and I can ensure you'll never be hurt again if you're with me. I-"

Hermione began to sob.

"Why did it take so long!? Why didn't you come sooner!?" She cried.

"I-I-I was stupid. For a long, long, long time. But I'm not stupid anymore. I'm just in love with you."

Hermione looked up at him with red puffy eyes. Draco felt his own eyes well up with stinging tears. Desperately he pushed his lips onto hers.

_**Take my breath away**_

_**Take my breath away**_

It had been fifteen long years and Hermione and Draco where seeing their son Damien off for his second year at Hogwarts and their daughter Ella off for her first time.

"Watch your sister son," Draco said to his son.

"I will father. I love you."

Draco leaned down and hugged his son goodbye.

"I love you too."

Then he hugged and kissed his daughter. Hermione was quietly crying staring at Ella.

"Honey stay safe! Don't get into any trouble!" She said leaning into her daughter.

Ella rolled her eyes at Hermione.

"I will mum. Love you."

"I love you too! And you too Damien! Give me a hug!"

Draco watched as his wife hugged his two children that she so deeply loved and cared for. He was slightly jealous for a moment.

"Send me an owl as soon as you've been sorted darling," she said to Ella.

"I will."

"Visit Hagrid anytime if you're feeling homesick or upset." She added hurriedly.

"Do you have everything?"

"Yes mum! I have to go now! Bye!"

Both children scrambled onto the Hogwarts Express leaving Hermione to battle her sobs. Hermione's shoulders shook, but then she felt Draco's strong body come stand behind her.

"They'll be alright baby."

"Oooh… alright. Let's go home. Quickly!"

Draco laughed and they apparted back to the manor.

_**Watching every motion in this foolish lovers game**_

_**Haunted by the notion somewhere there's a love in flames**_

_**Turning and returning to some secret place inside**_

_**Watching in slow motion as you turn to me and say**_

Draco fell back against the covers breathing heavily. Hermione fell on top of his chest panting. They were both covered in sweat. Hermione purred against her husbands chest.

"Draco that was fantastic."

"Was it darling?" He asked cheerily.

"I say this bed is too boring. Let's go do it on the kitchen floor."

"Oh Draco- AHH!"

He swooped her up over his shoulder and led her down the staircase to the kitchen. They fell on the tiled floor and desperately made love. When they'd finally finished Hermione rolled off of Draco panting.

"That was even better!"

"Love?"

"Yes?"

"I want another baby."

"_What?_"

"I do."

Hermione sat up with her sex hair and smiled at him.

"You're serious?"

"Very."

Hermione proceeded to jump his bones this time not muttering a birth control spell. When they'd finished Draco grinned and leaned in to kiss her. When they pulled apart his chest tightened and he was breathless.

_**Take my breath away**_

_**Take my breath away**_

- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Thank you for reading! Yea I wasn't so pleased with this fic. and I think that I had some grammatical errors. I'm very sorry. Please review no matter what!**

**I wrote this because this is one of my favorite songs. Since you just read this story here's a website where you can hear the song:**

**1) Go to **

**2) type in "Take My Breath Away"**

**3) click the first choice by Berlin.**

**I tried to get the URL on here but it wouldn't work. Sorry**


End file.
